


Waves and the Both of Us

by bitterleafs



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterleafs/pseuds/bitterleafs
Summary: Two boys swimmin' in the ocean, no feet apart cus they are gay.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 28
Kudos: 101
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	Waves and the Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morimaitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimaitar/gifts).



> It was both really intimidating and exciting to get you, Monamori! I hope this brings you some much needed joy <3
> 
> Waves and the Both of Us - Charlotte Sometimes


End file.
